BSKS2
by Madi-chan desu
Summary: Alois and Ciel are fighting again all because of Pluto  the planet, not the dog  This is total crack and completly hilarious. . . I think you should read it. you WILL read it! OBEY THE SUMMARY! This is co-written with my BFF Bay-chan! read BSKS after this


**A/N: Special thanks to our science teacher, Mr. Doyle, and Alex V. for arguing about whether or not Pluto was really a planet.**

**One thing that I need to add is that It was supposed to be titled B(at sign)S(dash)KS2, but It wouldn't let me do that so It's BSKS2 so it will match the FF before it. I guess I should mention the title stands for Bored at School Kuroshitsuji Style.**

**Also, each paragraph switches to the other character. You'll get used to the back and forth in no time. Please enjoy!**

We were learning about planets when Alois said:  
>If you were a planet, Ciel, you'd be Pluto because you're so small!<p>

If you were a planet, Alois, you'd be Earth because you're bi-polar!

I AM NOT! by the way, I love cake and if you were a cake you'd be Wal-mart cake! 'Cuz it's dry!

That's not true! You would be the stale kind because technically . . . YOU'RE D. E. A. D.!

Well, you're never gonna die so I have something you don't; DEATH!

Why would I want that? I get to drink from a cup that doesn't even have tea in it! –happy/yelling Ciel face-

So! why would you want to drink from an empty cup of tea? It doesn't even make sense! You only like earl grey because you're an Earl! Well to be honest, Earl Grey isn't even the best kind of tea. Its chamomile with honey combs! AND LAVENDAR!

. . . It tasted great! At least I wasn't the one who got stabbed in the stomach! BUUURN!

Well everyone knows not to grab swords when they are coming STRAIGHT. TWORD. YOUR. NECK!

A bloody hand is much better than dying! And at least I can spell toward right! LMAO! –Ciel laughing face-

Well you didn't kill me! My butler did! Just like he promised. Sebastian didn't kill you did he? Even though he promised!

Well, he started to but was interrupted by YOUR butler!

'Cuz my Butler pwns. OH!

He doesn't even like you!

Well sadface! Hanna still likes me!  
>(I think)<p>

You stabbed her in the eye! And if you were an item in Price Cutter you'd be the 10 cent stale tea in the middle of the store!

If you were an item in Price Cutter YOU'D BE THE PORK BUTT!

That's not even in Price Cutter!

In the meat section! But you wouldn't know that because you are stuck in your study all day instead of being a kid.

I don't want to be a kid anyway! Unlike you!

When you're a kid you don't have to do work and get to ride shopping carts through the meat section of Price Cutter and laugh at the PORK BUTT!

From what I've heard YOU'RE THE pork butt! Claude killed you so he could have my soul! And adults get to have more fun and freedom than kids!

Oh, my God, Ciel, you pervert

. . . . –steaming expression- . . whatever. I'm just trying to make my point.

You look even shorter when you're angry! I'm TALLER THAN YOU! HaHa!

-tries to stand up and look like he is taller- Not much. –cuts off one of Alois's feet with a sword so that Alois is shorter- HA!

That's not fair! It doesn't work if I'm shorter!

-puts it back on with his demon powers- I'm still taller than you.

**YOU LIE!** I'm taller! And I always will be! Exclamation point!

ANGRY FACE_**!**_ you're lucky Pluto isn't still alive!

If you were a planet, you'd be Pluto because you're so small! AND YOUR SHORT!

You would be earth! And if we could measure IQs yours would be less than Forest Gump's!

I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT YET! NO SPOILERS!

Oh then in that case: JENNY DIES!

Who the heck is Jenny? But don't tell me! –fingers in ears- Lalalalalalalalala!

-yells at the top of his lungs and tells him:- HA! THERE!

So what does that prove? I haven't seen Forest Gump, so what? That movie hasn't even been made yet!

WELL NEITHER HAS SPINAL TAP! You're lucky Dunker isn't alive either or he would use his drill on you like when he built Stonehenge!

You know, I've never been to Stonehenge. . . It'd be nice to go there sometime. . .

Yes well you're dead so you can't! –laughing face-

Well, I can fly there because I'm a ghost. . . Boo!

I can get there faster because I'm a demon so hA! (notice the capital A at the end)

Can't vampires do that too? Huh, Edward? Or maybe you're not good enough to be Edward. Even if Edward is a douche bag!

Well Edward is a BABY!

Why are we talking about things that haven't happened yet? I mean the only thing that is actually correct in the current time we're in(1880 something) is Stonehenge. The rest wasn't even comprehended yet. For example, Wal-mart and the planet Pluto.

You know the irony of you calling Pluto small is that we used to have a gigantic demon dog that had a nose at tall as Sebastian!

-frustrated- !GRRRRRAAGHHHHG!

-confused face- . . . I'm not sure what that is supposed to mean but. . . . okay.

. . . I hate you, Ciel –glare—

-A happy Ciel face that says 'really?'- Really? MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!

I ran out of banter okay?

So. . You don't hate me. . . ? –sad face-

Why are you acting so OOC? In all the CRACK FFs we wrote, I'm the only one that actually stays in character. And now I'm Reason. So I guess I am OOC.

Well. . . Yes but I just hate sugar. . .

What's that have to do with anything? Besides, I had over eight double stuffed Oreos this morning and any mention of sugar could really upset me. –sickly-looking Alois—

Then it probably wouldn't help if I told you the other day I had a spoonful of pure sugar with some really really sweet cake!

That sounds really good yet disgusting at the same time. My stomach is saying "No, Alois! Don't do it!" but then I'm like "oh, yeah! Sugar rush!"

Now that I think about it. . . why am I even talking to you?

Because I offended you and your instinct said to insult me back.

I thought that you said you had three giant Pixie Stix and stuffed a big brownie in your mouth the other day. And you called me disgusting.

Well, I . . . I don't know. . . I Just. . . was. . . I don't know. . .

Heh heh~ -smug face- Score 1 for Ciel!

I. . . I'm gonna go lie down . . . maybe get a bucket. . . _BLAAAHHHH!_ – puked on Ciel's arm—

-Shocked speechless, looking back and forth between his arm and Alois for halfa minute—aaaAAAAA! –runs around trying to get it off—

I'm sorry, Ciel, But I do feel a lot better. Thanks for catching my vomit!

-manages to get some of it off—I think I'm going to keel u . . . –death glare—

Wait! Hold that thought! –runs into the bathroom and Ciel can hear violent vomiting sounds—

-goes to the other bathroom and gets the rest of the vomit off of his arm- I'll kill him later

-Alois walks into the other bathroom—I think I'm gonna go home, Ciel. Maybe I'll have a piece of cake or something. . . I'll call you later!

OK bai Alois! –waves happily, glad that he's gone—

-Undertaker walks in—Hey Ciel, when you kill Alois, just give me a call!

The End  
><em>~fin~<em>  
>whatever. . .<br>_**BAII!**_


End file.
